


When Two Worlds Collide

by ShiningBlackStar



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Hybrid!Zayn, Hybrid!Zouis, M/M, Narry - Freeform, bigbrother!Liam, hybrid!louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBlackStar/pseuds/ShiningBlackStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Styles is a sweet and innocent black cat hybrid adopted by Harry Styles and his husband, Niall Styles. He was raised with love, happiness and is really protected by his older brother, Liam Styles. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a brown cat hybrid who has a rough past. He has no one but himself to raise him.</p><p>Two different people with two different worlds, what will happen if those two worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

 

"Harry and Niall Styles?" the nurse called.

Harry and Niall immediately stood up from their seat with little three year old Liam in Niall's arms.

"That'll be us." Harry answered.

The nurse smiled and gestured, "Your baby is ready to come home with you."

They followed the nurse across the white hallways.

"Oh my god." Niall said excitedly, "He's here, oh my god, we're finally going to see him and take him home with us."

"Who come home with us?" Liam asked curiously.

"Zayn, Li! You're baby brother!" Harry said, "Didn't you want a baby brother?"

Liam smiled and clap his hands, "I big brother."

Harry and Niall adopted Liam before Liam was even born. Liam's real mom, Karen, got pregnant from a one night stand. She was only 18 by that time and jobless, she doesn't want her baby to have that kind of life so she asked help from an adoption center. Niall and Harry were 27 by that time and were already married for a year, they were now ready to start a family. Karen met Niall and Harry when she was one month pregnant, they discussed the adoption, fixed the papers and waited patiently.

When Liam was born, the first one to hold the baby was Niall. Karen didn't want to see and hold the baby because she was already attached to Liam during those 9 months with him growing inside her, seeing him already out and ready to face life will only make things harder for her to let go. Niall and Harry didn't see her in person after that, they only talked through the phone, the couple felt bad for Karen but promised her that they'll take good care of Liam and give him the life he deserves. Raising Liam was one of the best moments in Niall and Harry's life, sure it was hard and tiring, but they didn't mind once they hear Liam's laughter and see Liam's happy and bright eyes.

When Liam was three, Harry and Niall decided to add another member to their little family. Liam just smiled and clapped when he heard he's going to be a big brother, he doesn't really know what big brothers do, but he loves the idea of having a playmate with him who doesn't need to go home every 5 in the afternoon. The adoption process of their second child is the same as Liam's, there are two difference though, first, the reason of the real mom was because she already has three children and couldn't handle another one due to financial problems, second difference is, the family was a cat hybrid, meaning, the baby will be a cat hybrid as well, Niall and Harry never thought they'll adopt a hybrid before but they don't mind, hybrids are normal in their world.

Trisha Malik was the woman's name, Niall and Harry met her and her husband, Yaser Malik, when she was 7 months pregnant. Yaser was a little upset that he has to give away his only son, don't get him wrong, he loves his three princesses but having a son sounds exciting for him because he finally have someone to talk sports with and do all those manly stuff, but he knows that it's for the best of his son and for his family. He has one request though, to name the baby Zayn, which Harry and Niall granted.

"Zi play cars with Li now?" Liam asked a moment later.

Harry chuckled, "Zayn's still a little baby, Li, I don't think he can play with cars yet."

"Dada said Zi play cars." Liam pouted.

"When Zayn's a little older Li." Niall laughed softly before kissing Liam's forehead.

"Here we are." the nurse stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Thank you." Niall and Harry said before entering the room.

Trisha was on the bed with Yaser sitting beside her cooing at the blue bundle.

"He's so adorable." Yaser said while looking at the Styles family, his eyes glossy, "Want to meet your daddies little guy?" he cooed at the baby.

Trisha gestured for them to come closer, "Hurry up before we change our mind and take him home with us." she joked but her voice cracked.

Harry and Niall's hearts broke at that but Harry still took baby Zayn from Yaser. Trisha and Yaser left after saying their thanks and looking at Zayn one last time.

"Hi there, little Zaynie." Harry cooed at the baby, his heart melt at the way Zayn's golden eyes stare at him. Harry brushed Zayn's hair and was a little surprise with the two tiny black ears.

"Papa, Li see Zi." Liam whined.

Harry walked to them and showed Zayn.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." Niall gasped, "That's Zayn, Li, that's your little brother."

The first thing Liam noticed was Zayn's tiny cat ears. He stared at it curiously before looking at Harry and brushing his hair, he did the same with Niall, then to him.

"Why Zi have cat ears?" Liam curiously asked.

"Because his special." his daddies smiled.

~~~

"Li! Pa!" three year old Zayn giggled when he saw Liam entered the living room with Harry behind him.

"Hi, Zaynie! Look what Papa and I got you!" Liam smiled before opening his bag to retrieve a teddy bear.

Zayn's eyes sparkled and his kitty ears perked up at the sight of the teddy bear and made grabby hands at the bear. Liam smiled and knelt down before giving Zayn the bear, which Zayn hugged it tight.

"Do you like it Zaynie?" Harry asked as he took Zayn out of his playpen and sat on the sofa with Zayn on his lap and Liam beside him.

"Yes! Zaynie loves it lots and lots!" Zayn giggled and hugged Harry and also gave him a wet kiss, "Thank you, Lili! Thank you, Papa!" Zayn looked at Liam and opened his arms and made a kissy face. Liam laughed and hugged Zayn and let him kiss his cheek.

"Da! Da!" Zayn called for Niall, who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Yes, Zaynie?" Niall entered the living room with a big plate of sandwiches.

Zayn didn't say anything but showed Niall his new teddy bear.

"That's a cute teddy bear, Zaynie!" Niall smiled as he put the plate on the table in front of the sofa then sat next to Harry and gave his husband a kiss.

"Daddy!" Liam smiled before getting up from his seat to sit on Niall's lap and gave his daddy a big sloppy kiss. The whole family laughed and cuddled together.

~~~

"Mommy, wake up." little seven year old Louis whimpered as he shakes his mother's shoulder.

He doesn't really know what happened. He was in his room playing with his toys when his mommy barged in and carried him to the guest room and place him in the cupboard inside the bathroom. His mommy was breathing hard and tears were running down her cheeks, Louis asked her why, but all his mommy is saying is "Mommy loves you so much." again and again. She told Louis to stay in there until she comes back. Louis obeyed and waited patiently, until he heard a loud bang and his mommy screaming and then another loud bang and a car's tire screeching outside. Louis checked downstairs to see what happened and was met with his mommy laying lifeless on the floor.

Louis whimpered and his ears flattened when his mommy isn't responding to him. He crawled to his mommy and wrapped himself around his mommy's arms.

 

~~~

Chapter 1

  
****

"Breaking News: 22 year old, Louis Tomlinson has escaped from jail earlier. Tomlinson was imprisoned for murdering three people and selling drugs..." the lady on the news went on.

Harry cringed at the news, "What's wrong with people these days?" he sighed but then became alerted when the newscaster announced that it's in the same area they lived in.

"We advise everyone to make sure your doors and windows are locked and to keep a weapon close to you and so are a telephone or cellphone."

Harry quickly went to action to make sure all the doors and windows are close, going to their main entrance first, then the kitchen.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Niall asked as he placed a bowl of mashed potato on the table.

"Are the windows upstairs closed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's raining hard, so obviously." Niall answered while he went to the oven to check the chicken he's roasting, "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and sat on their counter, "A criminal escaped from prison earlier, he's probably lurking around the streets right now."

Niall's eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Harry nodded, "I think I should let Liam stay with you and Zayn starting tomorrow."

"But how about you?" Niall frowned.

"I can handle myself, Ni, and I'm sure I can handle the bakery without Liam." Harry answered.

The Styles family owned a bakery called 'Styles' Sweet Tooth'. It was only opened about a month ago, and they're already receiving a good amount of customers per day. Liam was the one who helps Harry run the place, while Niall and Zayn stays at home.

"Harry, you'll be all alone." Niall frowned.

"I can ask Ed and Justin to come with me tomorrow, Ni, and it'll help me not to worry too much when I know Liam is here to protect you two." Harry explained.

It's true, with Niall having a small and thin body, it'll be hard for him to protect himself, and Zayn being an innocent petite hybrid, will be defenseless as well. Harry was the one who decided to keep Zayn innocent and baby him despite his age. It was decided when Harry realized he can't let go of his sons, he doesn't want them to grow up and leave them. It was selfish, but Harry couldn't stand the thought of his babies' mind being corrupted by the cruel world. Niall went along with it since Harry knows how to get his way with his husband. It was a little too late for Liam though, since he went to school first and Harry couldn't control whatever bad things Liam can see or hear. Harry was upset that he couldn't protect his oldest, and that's why Zayn was home schooled by Niall, who used to be a teacher, so they can control everything Zayn sees and hears. Liam knows why his fathers treat Zayn that way, Niall explained everything to him, he was confused when he was young but as he grew up, he understood why. Liam loves Zayn very much and he doesn't want Zayn to feel all those pain he felt, his baby brother is too precious for that. Zayn was confused as to why his parents won't let him go to school or do other things Liam does, but all of those were brushed away when his daddies and big brother showers him with attention.

"Alright, fine." Niall sighed as he took the chicken from the oven, "But you have to go home before it's dark, which means you have to close the shop earlier than usual."

Harry hopped off the counter, "Deal." he smiled at his husband and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, now go call Liam and Zayn. Dinner's served." Niall said while he cut the chicken and arrange them in a plate.

Harry gave Niall one more kiss before going upstairs to get his children. He first went to Zayn's room.

"Zayn?" he knocked a little, he waited for ten seconds but no one answered. He opened the door to see the room empty.

'Must be with Liam.' Harry thought before walking to Liam's room.

He knocked first then opened the door when he heard a 'come in'. He opened the door and saw Liam and Zayn, whose tail is swaying contently, laying on their stomach on the floor with puzzle pieces around them.

"Hi, Papa!" Zayn's ears perked up, "I'm helping Lili with his 1000 pieces puzzle!"

"Isn't that a little hard?" Harry asked as he entered the room and sat beside Zayn. He picked up the box and saw that the puzzle was an underwater scenario, with corals and other colorful seawater creatures.

"Nah, Lili and I are very smart, right Lili?" Zayn asked his brother.

"Yup, just look at what we made so far." Liam smiled and gestured at the puzzle they had connected so far, which happens to be the bottom part of the puzzle that holds the picture of the sand and big rocks with small fishes.

"I did this, Papa." Zayn said while pointing at a rock with a starfish on it.

Harry smiled fondly at him and gently scratch the back of Zayn's ears making Zayn purr and rub his face against Harry's lap, "That's great, Zayn, but we have to go downstairs now cause Daddy is done preparing dinner." Harry informed as he stood up with Liam following him.

"Zayn? Come on, buddy." Harry said.

Zayn smiled and raised his hands up, "Carry me?"

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, "Well, come on." He said as he picked Zayn up making Zayn giggle and cling to him like a koala.

Harry looked at his sons fondly, "Well, let's get going now, Daddy is waiting."

"Daddy, when can I help you and Lili at the bakery?" Zayn asked as they start going down the stairs.

"Well, maybe you can come with us tomorrow?" Liam smiled.

"Really?!" Zayn's ears perked up and his tail swaying in interest.

"Er, I don't think so, Z." Harry said, which made Zayn's ear flattened and his tail stop swaying.

"Oh, Z, don't cry." Harry cooed as he saw Zayn's eyes starting to be glossy.

"Yeah, Z, big boys don't cry, remember?" Liam cooed as he bounce Zayn gently.

Zayn nodded and bit his lips, trying not to cry but buried his face against Liam's neck, making Liam look at Harry.

'I'll explain later' Harry mouthed and Liam nodded in response.

Once they entered the kitchen, Niall immediately notice Zayn's mood, "Why's my baby upset?" he said softly as he took Zayn from Liam's arms.

"Papa doesn't want me to go to the bakery with him and Liam tomorrow." Zayn answered him as he hide his face against Niall's neck this time...

"Oh, don't you want to spend time with Daddy?" Niall said in a sad voice, "Don't you love Daddy anymore?" Niall winked at Harry and Liam, Zayn always fall for this act.

"No!" Zayn shrieked as he pulled away from Niall's neck, "Love you so much!"

"Then why do you want to leave Daddy all alone?" Niall pouted.

"No, I'll stay with you tomorrow! And, and we'll bake a cake together!" Zayn exclaimed.

"That sounds exciting, Zayn!" Niall said smiling, "Now why don't we eat dinner?"

Zayn nodded, back to his usual happy self. Niall placed Zayn in his usual seat, before sitting to his with Harry beside him and Liam beside Zayn.

"Ooh, yummy!" Zayn licked his lips as he stared at the food in front of him, "I'm so hungry."

"Well, let's get some food in that tummy of yours then." Liam chuckled before tickling Zayn's small tummy making Zayn laugh.

"Now now, boys, enough and let's start eating." Harry said.

Liam and Zayn nodded then start to get some food. The family ate happily as they exchange stories.

~~~

"Shit, shit, shit, shit...!" Louis cursed silently as he continued to run from the five cops that was chasing him, trying not to slip from the wet ground since it's been raining hard.

When Louis escaped prison four hours ago, it took thirty minutes for the authorities to realized he's gone, three hours for them to find him since Louis had blended in the crowd cleverly until some old man caught him stealing some chips from a small convenience store, catching him off guard and causing his disguise to fall off and it didn't really help that the news on television showed his face and announced that he had escaped prison. The store owner immediately called the police while the guys in the store surrounded Louis to keep him from escaping, unfortunately for them, Louis has a lot of experience with this kind of things growing up and managed to escape easily. And now he's been running and hiding for almost an hour now.

"There! There! He's right there!" he heard someone yell.

"Fuck." Louis cursed silently and picked up his pace. He found an alleyway and quickly dashed into it, "Are you fucking serious?" he groaned as he was met by a dead end.

"I think he went there!" he heard another voice causing him to act fast.

He climbed on top of the green garbage can and climb over the wall. He smirked triumphantly as he lost them, but that didn't stop him from running and hiding until he saw a perfect place to spend the night. He was running out of energy, dripping wet and needed to rest. Louis almost lost hope until he finally saw somewhere to spend the night, a tree house. He quickly dashed to it and climbed up.

"Thank god..." he sighed in relief as he settled in. He removed the wet beanie from his head, revealing his brown cat ears. He scanned the area to find something that can warm him up. He spotted a chest at the other end of the place and opened it. Louis smiled when he saw a dry blanket inside with a few toys and some clothes that looks like his size. He removed his wet shirt and pants then dried himself with a towel that he found on one of the shelves.

Louis laughed at how lucky he is today, and hope that he'll be lucky enough for the rest of the night. He put on a dry shirt and then realized something...

"Oh my god..." he's boxers and underwear are wet and there is no dry ones in the chest, well not that he will use someone else's underwear... "Guess I'm going commando..." he decided as he removed the wet clothing and wore the dry sweatpants that already has a hole in the back for his tail, the fit was a little tight but it's better than staying in those wet shorts. 'This must be owned by another hybrid.' he thought to himself.

Louis quickly dropped down and hid behind the big shelf when a light from the window next to the tree house lit up. He cautiously crawled to the window and take a peak. His ears perked up as he saw a man with curly brown hair carrying a cat hybrid with black ears and tail. A small blonde guy followed him with a light brown teddy bear in his hand. The curly haired man tucked the cat hybrid and the blonde one placed the teddy bear next to him and covered him with the blanket. Louis' ears flattened as he longed for someone to take care of him like that.

When his mother died, he was placed with his father who lived not too far away. His mother divorced his dad because of his father's addiction to alcohol and drugs, Louis being only two when the divorced happened, doesn't know this, that's why when the social worker explained to him that he'll be with his dad, Louis was excited. Louis immediately hugged his dad when the door opened and his dad picked him up, making the social worker smile and believed Louis' in good hands, but it all changed when the doors were closed. Louis' dad put dropped him on the sofa and warned him to not bother him in his room. Louis whimpered and held his tail when his dad left him all alone in the living room. Louis grew up alone, his dad only paying attention to him when it's time to feed him.

When Louis reached 14, his dad finally saw something that can make Louis useful, he can use him as a mule. He trained Louis all his ways to not get caught and to escape. Louis doesn't have a choice but to obey or else he'll get a beating.

Louis was getting good at it until one day...

Louis cringed at the memory and shook his head, "It's ok, Louis, it's ok... We'll prove them wrong, we will... You didn't do anything..." he closed his eyes and imagined himself in his mother's arms with his mom whispering those words.

He lay down and covered himself with a blanket before curling into a ball, still imagining that his mom is still with him, a tear escaped and a smile formed on his face as he remember how his mother will always make him feel loved.

 


	2. THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED IN WATTPAD: ShiningBlackStar

This story has more chapters in wattpad and will be continued there

My account: ShiningBlackStar

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad: ShiningBlackStar  
> Other works:  
> -Filling The Empty Space (Zouis vs Zustin)  
> -Pregnant With My Best Friend's Baby (Zouis)
> 
> :)


End file.
